Besoin de réconfort ?
by Beautiful Disasterek
Summary: Après une très mauvaise journée, Stiles va se réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un ... d'inattendu. [ STEREK ]


**Disclaimer**** : Aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient, juste l'idée de l'histoire.**

**Note**** : Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ( je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre de l'autre haha ). Il s'agit d'un OS, qui d'ailleurs a quelques similitudes avec « Entre désirs, manque et bonheur ». J'espère que ça vous plaira, d'ailleurs si ça vous plait vous pouvez me laisser une petite review, et si ça ne vous a pas plu aussi lol, comme j'ai déjà dit j'ai vraiment besoin de vos critiques pour m'améliorer ! **

**Je vous embête juste encore un peu pour vous remercier, grâce à vous qui me lisez et m'encouragez parfois je peux partager ce que je fais et faire quelque chose qui me fait me sentir bien : écrire. Donc merci à tous !**

**Voilà c'est bon je me tais mddr, bonne lecture a ceux que j'ai pas découragé !**

La journée avait très mal débuté pour Stiles. C'était la deuxième semaine après la rentrée environ, et alors qu'il commençait à peine à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle classe ( ce qui signifiait plus ou moins pour lui se faire oublier ) qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami Scott, l'administration lui avait soudainement annoncé qu'il devait en changer, suite à une erreur de leur part.

Ce lundi était donc le jour où il perdrait tous ses repères, où il devrait subir toutes les questions et les regards inquisiteurs des autres. Il n'était pas agoraphobe, pas vraiment, mais vous en conviendrez que de se retrouver dans une classe dans laquelle on ne connaît personne, devoir laisser son meilleur ami et toutes les personnes qu'on connaît dans l'ancienne et s'adapter de nouveau à un milieu dans lequel on ne fait que se faire railler n'est pas une grande partie de plaisir.

En se levant ce matin, Stiles était donc passablement découragé, surtout lorsqu'il attrapa son nouvel emploi du temps et qu'il vit qu'il commençait par 2h d'histoire d'affilée, avec une prof qui avait une réputation de furie et la carrure d'un yéti mutant. Pas que les monstres en tout genre l'effrayait, après tout ce n'était pas comme si son meilleur ami s'était transformé, en début d'année dernière, en une sorte de grosse bestiole poilue avide de sang à chaque pleine lune et que tous deux traînaient depuis avec une meute. Cette même meute qui avait à sa tête un personnage aussi lugubre et menaçant que beau gosse, qui passait d'ailleurs les trois quarts de son temps à plaquer Stiles contre le mur le plus proche en lui grognant dessus et le menaçant de supplices en tous genres. Pourtant il n'aimait pas particulièrement se retrouver à la merci de personnes comme ça, surtout pas dans un espace aussi restreint qu'était une salle de classe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se leva et s'habilla en boudant ce matin la, et c'est après avoir renversé sa tasse de café sur ses habits propres qu'il se rendit compte qu'en prime, il était en retard. Sa vieille jeep adorée, pour ne pas être en reste, refusa catégoriquement de démarrer et c'est donc à pied, habillé avec un pull trouvé au hasard dans la corbeille de linge sale et sous une pluie battante qu'il se mit en route pour le lycée. Il arriva une bonne demi-heure après le début des cours, et c'est trempé et tremblant qu'il arriva devant sa première salle de classe. Lorsqu'un " Entrez ! " tonitruant qui donnait plus envie de déguerpir eut retentit, le jeune brun entra timidement et se présenta, sous 32 paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient.

" Je .. euh bonjour. Je .. je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et je suis nouveau. Enfin pas vraiment nouveau mais j'ai changé de classe et donc euh on m'a envoyé ici, ce qui fait donc que je suis quand même un peu nouveau et .. " En parlant, Stiles se sentait passablement ridicule, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son hyperactivité reprenait une fois de plus le dessus, il fut presque heureux que la prof le coupa de sa voix de stentor.

" Ah oui, _vous_, dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine du pauvre jeune homme, on m'a prévenue de votre arrivée, même si visiblement elle s'est faite plus tardive que prévu. Vous êtes le nouveau prétexte qu'à trouvé l'administration pour perturber mes cours. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, oh non. Allez vous asseoir dans le fond et que je ne vous entende JAMAIS, oh grand dieu JAMAIS emmetre le moindre son. Compris Dilinski ? "

Pour une fois, Stiles ne se sentit pas le courage de répondre par un des sarcasmes dont il avait le secret. Il tenta juste un petit

" Oui madame euh, c'est Stilinski mad.. "

" JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! JE NE VEUX MÊME PAS VOUS ENTENDRE ! " aboya la prof, qui devait avoir un sérieux problème psychologique en plus de son désavantage physique. Parce que les rumeurs sont vraies, se dit Stiles, cette femme est vraiment immonde. C'est donc sous des ricanements à peine audibles que l'adolescent gagna sa nouvelle place dans le fond, non sans trébucher au passage sur quelques sacs qui traînaient dans l'allée.

Durant ces deux heures, il ne pipa mot, ce qui était un effort considérable, voire surhumain pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Cependant, s'il ne parlait pas, dans son cerveau c'était le branle-bas de combat. Il se sentait comme un supplicié, se demandant comment il en était arrivé la. Il commença à dresser un bilan de sa situation et ce qu'il en ressortait n'était pas franchement pour lui remonter le moral. Tout d'abord, outre le fait d'être seul dans une classe pleine d'inconnus qui ne lui paraissaient pas sympathiques du tout et qui semblaient même l'avoir pris en grippe, il se trouvait séparé de ses amis, de sa _meute_. Car, même s'il n'en faisait pas entièrement partie du fait de son humanité et que par conséquent les loups le traitaient différemment voire même avaient souvent tendance à l'ignorer, il se sentait bien avec eux, en sécurité et _entouré_. Et Stiles était persuadé que le fait de ne pas être dans la même classe qu'eux finirait par creuser encore plus le fossé qu'il y avait entre eux, surtout avec Scott. Déjà que ce dernier s'était considérablement éloigné de lui depuis sa transformation ( malgré le fait que Stiles l'ait toujours soutenu et aidé ) mais surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré sa petite amie Allison. Et Stiles connaissait parfaitement la maxime " loin des yeux, loin du cœur ", même s'il restait dans le même lycée qu'eux. Il en avait assez d'être toujours sur le banc de touche, et il sentait qu'une nouvelle mise à l'écart en règle était plus qu'imminente. Ensuite, sa prof le détestait déjà et allait se servir de lui pour faire chier l'administration, ce qui présageait qu'il allait lui servir de souffre-douleur. Ses camarades de classe semblaient bien décidés à se moquer de lui, et vu son entrée en matière il ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer : il avait effectivement été foncièrement ridicule ; ou au moins à l'ignorer pour la plupart. " Remarque, au moins ça ne changera pas de d'habitude ça. " pensa l'adolescent. Ses affaires avaient pris l'eau et il se sentait déjà fiévreux, sans compter qu'il devrait rentrer de nouveau à pied après les cours. La sonnerie annonçant enfin la fin de son calvaire le tira de ses pensées, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans ses constatations lugubres - dieu soit loué -, mais lorsqu'il consulta son téléphone il lut deux messages qui ne l'enchantèrent guère. Le premier était de Scott, lui disant que, comme ils avaient fini les cours plus tôt, les membres de la meute étaient partis manger en ville, le laissant en plan. Génial, il mangerait donc seul à la cantine. Le second était un message de son père, qui lui expliquait qu'il devait boucler une affaire au poste de police et qu'il serait absent lorsque Stiles rentrerait, peut-être même une bonne partie de la nuit. Génial, il mangerait également son pauvre plat cuisiné tout seul ce soir.

" Hey, quand je demandais si ma vie pouvait être encore plus merdique, c'était pas un défi que je lançais à l'univers ou à quelqu'entité qui s'occupe de ce genre de trucs hein. " grommela t-il pour lui-même.

Cependant, l'univers ou l'entité en question ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. En effet, les problèmes revinrent en même temps que le soleil, et à peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'un gars de sa classe l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua violemment contre un casier. ( Ehhh c'est Derek qui fait ça d'habitude, protesta silencieusement Stiles. )

" Alors le p'tit nouveau, ça parle tout seul ? Remarque, ça se voit au premier abord que t'es plutôt du genre .. bizarre. " déclara son agresseur d'un air méprisant.

" Ouais, j'étais en train de me dire à quel point je me trouve beau et intelligent. C'est bon pour la confiance en soi paraît-il. "

" T'es pas vraiment le bienvenu dans notre classe enfoiré. Tu m'a rien fait de spécial, mais j'aime pas ta gueule. C'est moi le leader dans cette classe, ce qui signifie que si j'aime pas ta gueule, personne aimera ta gueule. Alors tu va gentiment la boucler et éviter de te faire remarquer si tu veux pas que ton année scolaire soit un enfer. Pigé ? " menaça le grand blond.

A ces mots il le relâcha, non sans avoir claqué l'arrière de la tête de Stiles contre le casier au préalable, et partit sans attendre la réponse de celui-ci. Et puis de toute façon, il n'attendait pas de réponse, et Stiles n'aurait pas vraiment su quoi répondre. Sa boîte à sarcasmes restait définitivement close face à tant d'agressivité gratuite. D'autant plus qu'il était seul, une fois de plus, sans Scott pour l'aider à faire face à cette situation plutôt inconnue pour lui. Depuis toujours il agace tout le monde avec ses monologues et sa manie d'avoir obligatoirement réponse à tout, mais d'ordinaire les gens ne faisaient que lever les yeux aux ciels, à la limite grogner ( même si, encore une fois c'était une spécialité de Derek ) puis l'ignoraient.

Après cet incident, Stiles n'osa pas aller à la cantine. C'est donc sans n'avoir rien avalé depuis son petit déjeuner frugal de ce matin qu'il affronta les cours de l'après-midi, sous le regard mauvais du grand blond qui l'avait agressé à la pause de midi. C'est un Stiles sous pression, prêt à exploser qui, à peine la sonnerie de 17h avait-elle retentit, se rua vers la sortie et dévala les marches du lycée sans vraiment savoir ou il allait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Il devait être environ 17h. Derek était devant le lycée de Beacon Hills, appuyé sur la portière passager de sa superbe voiture de sport noire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il attendait un de ses loups beta pour lui sonner sévèrement les cloches parce qu'il ne répondait pas à ses messages - et tout le monde sait à quel point Derek déteste qu'on l'ignore, après tout c'est lui l'alpha - et il avait donc fait le tour de sa voiture pour se placer devant le lycée, de manière à ce qu'il soit impossible à rater.

Et dire qu'on le remarquait était un doux euphémisme. En vérité, on ne voyait que lui. C'était déjà atypique qu'un homme aussi âgé - bah oui à 24 ans on ne fréquente plus ce genre d'établissement voyons - squatte devant un lycée, mais ce n'était pas tant son âge qui attirait l'attention, mais plutôt sa dégaine et ce qui se dégageait de lui. Sa voiture de luxe rutilante et lavée à la perfection brillait au soleil, tout comme ses lunettes de soleil noires qui lui donnaient un air encore plus mystérieux. Il faisait chaud, pourtant il portait un jean et une veste en cuir, et ne semblait pas dérangé outre mesure ni par la chaleur, ni par le fait que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Il arborait également son éternel visage fermé et, si les lunettes noires ne les masquaient pas complètement, on aurait vu uniquement de la froideur se dégager de ses yeux verts émeraude. En fait, toute son attitude était dominante et mettait implicitement quiconque au défi de l'approcher. C'est pourquoi les gens, en particulier les femmes, le dévisageaient, mais gardaient prudemment leurs distances. Peu après que la sonnerie eut retentit, tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'entrée du lycée en entendant le fracas de la double porte qui s'ouvrit à toute volée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Stiles était à court d'haleine lorsqu'il franchit, le premier, les portes du lycée, qui firent un bruit sourd en allant claquer contre les murs. Un immense soulagement se peignit sur son visage et s'insinua doucement dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit enfin un visage familier plus loin. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme se précipita vers Derek et se jeta dans ses bras. Ce dernier, pas vraiment adepte des contacts physiques, grogna mais l'étonnement et l'inquiétude ( pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-il pour Stiles ? ) prirent vite le dessus sur son sale caractère. Il _sentait_ toutes sortes d'émotions chez l'adolescent, celles-ci allant d'une profonde tristesse à un soulagement évident de le voir, en passant pas un extrême sentiment de solitude. Alors, il ne songea même pas à le repousser et il se contenta de ne pas bouger dans un premier temps, puis finit par passer une main hésitante dans le dos du jeune homme. Réconforter les gens n'était pas vraiment son fort, surtout pas Stiles et encore moins devant une horde d'adolescents qui les scrutaient.

Derek le repoussa donc légèrement et lui ouvrit la portière passager de sa voiture, lui enjoignant silencieusement de monter. A ce moment la, Stiles prit totalement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de s'expliquer sur son geste

" Derek, je .. je .. "

" Monte. " lui dit simplement le loup.

L'humain n'eut pas le courage de protester et fit ce que son aîné lui demandait, prudemment. Lorsqu'il fut installé, Derek claqua la portière, fit le tour de sa voiture pour s'installer côté conducteur et démarra instantanément. Le sermon d'Erica pouvait attendre.

" Oh mon dieu, c'est la fin des haricots. Tu m'emmène dans un endroit isolé où tu pourra me torturer à ta guise et me tuer, pour me punir d'avoir osé poser mes sales pattes sur toi c'est ça ? J'ai au moins le droit de dire à mon père que je l'aime av.. " commença à geindre Stiles.

" La ferme, tu veux ? " le coupa Derek en soupirant.

" Oui, non, d'accord, peut-être, évidemment mais .. tu m'emmène où ? "

" Chez moi. "

" Ok d'acco.. euh pardon ? Chez toi ? Pourquoi chez toi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse chez toi ? Enfin pas que je veuille faire quelque chose en particulier chez toi hein, juste que je vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu m'emmène chez toi et, oh merde je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire parce que j'arrive plus vraiment à contrôler ce que je dis la et je vais finir par déballer des choses regrettables et je pense que je suis assez dans la merde comme ça donc .. "

" Stiles, la ferme. Maintenant. " le coupa Derek en le regardant dans les yeux pendant une demi-seconde, ce qui eut pour effet de fermer instantanément le clapet de l'hyperactif.

" Je t'emmène chez moi car nous avons à parler. " poursuivit-il en regardant à nouveau la route.

" Parler de .. parler de quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Enfin je veux dire à part te sauter dessus en pleine rue et manqué t'inonder de mes larmes et .. oh putain Stiles tu viens sérieusement d'avouer à Derek que t'as failli chialer comme une gamine dans ses bras bordel. "

" Stiles. Pour la dernière fois. La ferme. " répliqua posément l'Alpha.

" J'vais faire ça ouais, c'est mieux. " grommela l'adolescent.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé, ce dernier aurait sans doute remarqué les coins de la bouche du loup tressaillir légèrement en une tentative de sourire.

Ils arrivèrent a la maison des Hale en silence, chacun absorbé par ses pensées. Derek fut étonnement soulagé en constatant que Peter était de sortie. Il voulait que Stiles se confie, et déjà que ce n'était pas gagné avec lui, il savait qu'il le ferait encore moins en présence de son oncle.

" Hmm, tu veux boire quelque chose ? " proposa le loup d'une voix mal assurée.

" Je .. non merci. "

" On va pouvoir passer directement aux choses sérieuses dans ce cas. "

" Que .. quelles choses sérieuses ? Je suis toujours sérieux moi, je suis la personne la plus sérieuse de la terre et d'ailleurs je vais parler le plus sérieusement du monde en te disant que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais la, ici avec toi, enfin pas que ça me plait pas d'être ici tout seul avec toi même si j'ai jamais dit que ça me plaisait d'être ici tout seul avec toi et que .. "

" Stiles. "

" Oh. J'ai recommencé. "

" Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas plutôt que de faire le guignol ? "

" Ehhh c'est méchant ça ! " s'indigna le jeune homme.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel et grogna légèrement.

" Bon ok ok d'accord. Inutile de le cacher plus longtemps sachant que je me suis jeté dans tes bras comme .. comme si .. oh puis merde je trouve pas de comparaison la enfin tu m'as compris donc voilà. Et .. "

" Stiles ! "

" Ah oui, pardon pardon ! Ben .. disons que j'ai vraiment passé une journée de merde. "

Derek leva un sourcil interrogateur, incitant l'adolescent à développer.

" Bah il se trouve que je suis forever alone dans une classe. "

" T'étais pas dans celle de Scott et des autres ? "

" Bah si, justement. Mais le lycée m'a fait changer. Du coup, je suis le pauvre bouffon qui débarque dans une classe où tout le monde se connaît, et qui a visiblement besoin d'un bouc émissaire. Même la prof me déteste. "

" Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? "

" Bah oui je .. oh et puis laisse tomber, qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon ? " fit Stiles avec humeur.

" Je m'inquiète pour toi car tu fais partie de ma meute, et c'est mon devoir d'alpha d'essayer de trouver une solution quand l'un de ses membres ne va pas bien. "

" Je vais très bien d'abord. "

" Ça se voit. C'était donc par pur amour pour moi que tu t'es jeté dans mes bras avant ? " railla Derek.

" Derek Hale, je te déteste. "

" Quelle surprise. Décidément, j'arrête pas d'en apprendre aujourd'hui. " persifla le loup.

" Ouais mais la c'est .. et attends ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? Depuis quand tu me considères comme un membre de ta meute ? "

En entendant la question, Derek décroisa les bras, réellement surpris.

" Tu en doutes ? "

" Bah oui .. non .. un peu. Bon ok, ouais j'en doute beaucoup même. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Cette question ! Peut-être parce que je suis qu'un ridicule humain, que je ne sers strictement à rien et oh et puis parce que tu me détestes semble être un bon argument aussi. "

" Le fait que tu sois humain n'y change rien, tu n'as juste pas ce lien qui te lie à moi et tu ne me reconnais pas comme ton alpha. Ce qui est plutôt dommage d'ailleurs parce que si c'était le cas je pourrais te donner l'ordre de la fermer et que tu serais obligé de m'obéir. En attendant, tu es considéré comme un membre a part entière de la meute, c'est-à-dire que nous te protégeons au péril de nos vies, comme les membres d'une famille le feraient. Ce que tu fais pour nous en retour d'ailleurs. Et je te signale que Lydia est humaine elle aussi, pourtant elle est parfaitement intégrée. "

" Ouais mais Lydia c'est différent, avec ses pouvoirs de Banshee je sais même pas si on peut la considérer comme totalement humaine. Et elle sert à quelque chose au moins, ELLE. " répondit Stiles avec amertume.

" Toi aussi tu sers à quelque chose Stiles, soit pas idiot. Et puis .. je ne te déteste pas. " souffla l'Alpha.

" Ah ouais ? Oh pardon, j'avais pas percuté que le fait de coller les gens contre les murs, de les insulter et les mépriser à longueur de temps et de les menacer sans cesse était une preuve d'affection chez toi. Tu dois beaucoup m'aimer alors. Désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt hein, mais on a pas les mêmes bases en ce qui concerne les liens sociaux et les marques d'affection entre les individus visiblement. " ironisa Stiles.

Derek grogna.

" Du coup va falloir que tu m'expliques le sens de tes grognements, parce que moi je prends ça pour de la colère voire juste une démonstration du fait que tu ne sois juste qu'un vieux loup aigri, mais ça a peut-être une autre signification au final ? Je t'en prie, éclaires ma lanterne. "

" T'es vraiment con Stiles. "

Ce dernier allait lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'il vit une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Derek. Était-il .. blessé ? Lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce, l'adolescent se sentit effectivement vraiment con. Il savait que Derek avait du mal avec les relations entre les gens, qu'il s'était forgé une carapace solide pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. Or il venait de s'ouvrir un peu en lui expliquant qu'il le considérait comme un membre de la meute et lui avait même avoué qu'il ne le détestait pas ( certes ce n'était pas le top, mais c'était un bon début non ? ) et Stiles n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se foutre de lui.

Il dut résister à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche et tenta timidement de rattraper le loup.

" Derek ! "

Celui-ci s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas.

" Je .. je suis désolé. " continua Stiles en hésitant.

Derek se tourna légèrement vers lui.

" De quoi ? "

" De tout. Tu m'as emmené chez toi parce que tu as vu que j'allais pas bien et tu as essayé de me réconforter, alors que moi je t'ai dit des choses horribles. Je me suis vraiment conduit comme un con et je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je .. je ne le pensais pas. "

Le loup se tourna complètement vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Bien sûr que si tu le pensais. Et tu as raison sur toute la ligne. " dit-il posément.

" Non je .. " commença Stiles.

" Laisse-moi finir. Tu as raison, je ne sais pas dire aux gens que j'ai.. j'apprécie que je les apprécie. La plupart du temps je leur envoie même le signal opposé. Mais je suppose que c'est une sorte de solution de facilité. "

Stiles attendait la suite mais elle ne vint pas. En fait, Derek était perdu dans ses pensées et semblait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Il savait qu'il tenait à sa meute, pourtant il était très dur avec eux. Alors s'il était encore plus dur ( sans mauvais jeu de mots lolmdrxdptdr .. pardon. ) avec Stiles, que cela signifiait-il ? Bouleversé, il tourna à nouveau le dos à l'adolescent et tenta de s'en aller, mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet.

" Wow minute papillon, tu peux pas me balancer des trucs comme ça et puis te tirer sans aucune explication juste après ! "

Derek ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

" Tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique dans tout ça ? C'est que je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu te confies et au final c'est moi qui suis en train de tout déballer. " fit-il d'un air las.

" Déballer quoi ? Je comprends rien Derek. Vraiment. "

Celui-ci eut un rire sans joie.

" Tu crois que j'y comprends quelque chose moi ? Putain, à chaque fois que tu débarque aux entraînements ou autre je suis tellement perturbé que le seul truc que je trouve pour me protéger c'est te coller contre un mur ! "

" Te protéger de quoi ? Je suis largué la. "

" De moi, de toi, j'en sais rien ! Habituellement j'en ai rien à foutre quand les gens ne vont pas bien, ou du moins je ne me sens pas concerné. Je ne sais déjà que faire de la mienne ! Pourtant, ta tristesse à toi je la sens à des kilomètres, parfois je la ressens comme si elle était mienne. J'ai jamais vécu ça avant. Merde Stiles, j'crois que je tiens à toi plus que je ne devrais ! "

Stiles était estomaqué. Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à franchir ses lèvres.

" Wow .. je .. "

" Non tu sais quoi ? Ne dis rien. Je parie que tu va sortir un truc du genre " waouh je pense c'est la phrase la plus longue que t'ai fait de ta vie. ". Laisse tomber. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Scott devrait être rentré de chez Allison maintenant, tu va pouvoir te confier à lui. "

" Pas du tout ! Je suis pas juste une boîte à sarcasmes hein, je sais être sérieux quand il le faut. " s'indigna Stiles. " Et puis, j'ai pas envie d'aller me confier a Scott ni à quelqu'un d'autre .. je suis bien ici. Avec toi je veux dire. " ajouta-t-il avec une toute petite voix.

" C'est vrai ? "

" Non je me fous de ta gueule, en fait je vais me casser tout de suite pour tout balancer à Scott, je vais même mettre un statut sur Facebook pour t'afficher. Ta réputation de gros dur est foutue grand méchant loup ! "

" T'avais dit que t'arrêtais les sarcasmes ! " grogna Derek.

" J'ai dit ça moi ? " fit innocemment Stiles.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel.

" Roooh ça va, si on a même plus le droit de rigoler. " râla l'adolescent.

En une fraction de seconde, Derek fut face à lui, une main sur son visage.

" Non. " souffla-t-il avant de poser légèrement ses lèvres sur celles boudeuses de Stiles.

Celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé. Le loup s'écarta alors, croyant que cela signifiait que Stiles allait le repousser. Mais ce dernier rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait clos et protesta

" Ehhhh pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? "

Derek eut un léger sourire et se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis le baiser se fit plus insistant. Lorsque Stiles plaça ses bras autour de son coup, il retira ses lèvres et enlaça simplement le jeune homme. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'Alpha et respira son odeur. Toutes les émotions négatives de la journée s'envolèrent, laissant place à un sentiment de bien-être. Les mauvais souvenirs s'estompèrent, laissant seul place à un avenir meilleur. Un avenir avec Derek.

**FIN.**


End file.
